Crash Into Me (At Full Speed)
by quisinart4
Summary: Oliver returns home from a business trip early, because Felicity deserves a good surprise every now and then. ONESHOT established Felicity/Oliver


**Title:** Crash Into Me (At Full Speed)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Just some more established relationship Olicity fluff. I loved the visual of him surprising her in a crowded room by coming home early, and of them snuggling in the backseat with Digg driving them during the drive home.

Title from the song _Collide_ by Leona Lewis and Avicii. Comments would be very appreciated, please, because I have had a horrible night. :( Hope everyone has a good start to their week & enjoy the last batch of new episodes!_  
_

* * *

She feels him enter the room.

It's as simple as that.

It doesn't make any sense scientifically, but she realized early on into her relationship with Oliver that there are some things that science can't explain all that well, like the sudden racing of her heart, and the way her skin starts to tingle with awareness. Sure, you can toss around words like pheromones and serotonin, but she swears it's something greater than even that. Him being on the other side of the room makes absolutely no sense considering he's still in London on a business trip, but sure enough, when she turns her head, her eyes meet his. His lips quirk up in the slightest of smiles as he makes his way towards her, stopping to chat with a few Board members along the way.

Thea stops talking when she finally notices her brother join them. She eyes him in surprise, her eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Speedy," Oliver replies cheerfully, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead before he moves to Felicity's side. His hand wraps around her waist, head bowing to kiss her on the corner of her mouth, not quite on the cheek but not quite on the lips either since he knows all eyes are on them. And he knows one quick peck on the lips will not be enough. It's his greatest display of willpower to have to stop at one.

"You're home," Felicity murmurs, eyes shining with happiness and surprise even as she nearly sighs at the too short kiss. She reaches out to fix his tie, not so much because it's crooked, but to simply have an excuse to put her hands on him in the crowded ballroom.

"I'm home," he echoes back with a smile. "Asked them to move around my last meetings so I could fly out early."

"Ah, you just couldn't miss Mr. Barton's retirement party, could you?" Thea teases as she watches her brother and sister-in-law make eyes at each other. There's something about them that gives the impression of a hidden conversation with their eyes even as outsiders try to follow along; they've been married for two years and she's given up trying. Though, to be honest, she gave up long before that. "Thankfully he didn't make us do the whole grand ballroom affair."

"No, his wife convinced him not to," Felicity tells them with the shake of her head, her blonde hair moving softly around her in waves. "They're flying to the Bahamas tomorrow morning and she wants to call it an early night."

"So does that mean we can leave now?" Oliver asks, a little too eager as his fingers tap impatiently against Felicity's lower back.

She laughs as she turns back to him. "Another hour. Plus, you just got here and Mrs. Barton is calling you over to make a toast."

"How do you know-" Oliver looks toward the stage and sure enough, Mrs. Barton waves eagerly at him, gesturing to the stage enthusiastically. "Fine."

"Good luck," Felicity tells him. She leans up to drop a kiss on his cheek, her hand caressing the familiar stubble she's missed for over a week now. "Go on, Mr. Queen."

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes later, they're curled up in the backseat of the town car as Diggle drives them home.

"John Diggle, you sly dog. You kept me in the dark," Felicity says, shaking her head playfully even as she grins up at Oliver in the dim overhead lighting. His hands have slipped under her evening wrap, thumb rubbing gently at her stomach as he bends his head to drop a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, well, you deserve a good surprise every now and then." Diggle grins at them in the rearview mirror. "And hey, keep your hands where I can see them, got it? We'll be there in ten minutes, you can wait that long."

"We're just cuddling, Diggle," Felicity says petulantly, giggling slightly when Oliver bends down to nuzzle the crook of her neck. She arches her head back to give him more room even as she moves forward so that she's nearly in his lap. "And Oliver kissed me, I didn't kiss him. He started it."

"That I do believe," Diggle mutters under his breath, averting his eyes away from his partners to focus on the road.

Felicity laughs as she feels the car speed up, having no doubt that Diggle is pressing on the accelerator to get them home faster. She turns her head to meet Oliver's lips in another quick kiss.

"How do you feel?" His voice is a whisper in the backseat, only for the two of them to hear, a secret they are not yet sharing with the world.

"Wonderful, now that you're home," Felicity assures him with a grin. Her hands reach out to undo his tie, fingers massaging the back of his neck with an ease of familiarity; he rolls his shoulders back and relaxes at the sensation. "How do you feel? Digg's been the Arrow all week."

Oliver shrugs. "I hope I didn't forget how to do the salmon ladder."

"Aw, there was no salmon ladder in the hotel gym?" Felicity shakes her head mockingly. "What a shame."

"Hey, what'd I say about keeping all your clothes on?" Digg asks when he happens to see Oliver's tie in the rearview mirror.

"It was just his tie!" Felicity argues. "You try wearing a tie all day."

"I do wear a tie all day," Diggle responds, but she ignores him, too focused on Oliver to respond. "And... we're here, Mr. and Mrs. Queen." Diggle pulls up in front of their townhouse, and this time turns to look at them in the backseat. "Enjoy your weekend doing whatever it is you're going to do that I'm not going to think about at all."

"Got it. Thanks, Diggle," Oliver says just before he gets out of the car and holds open the door for Felicity.

"Thank you, Digg, you're the best." Felicity leans over to kiss him on the cheek. "Enjoy the concert with AJ. Good night."

* * *

Oliver has her against the wall a second after she takes her heels off. Not that she minds one bit, no, not at all. In fact, she was waiting for this moment since the second she laid eyes on him from across the room. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been thinking about it the whole car ride home. Tonight's dress choice was modest, but even feeling his hands on her through her evening wrap had her biting her lip in anticipation of those same hands being _under_ her dress as soon as they crossed the threshold of their front door.

And Felicity was happy to say she wasn't disappointed.

She whimpers as his hands reach for her zipper, moving her hair out of the way so it doesn't get caught. She slides his blazer off his shoulders as her fingers hurriedly next travel down one button after another. After years of practice, she can time herself down to under two seconds flat (and then there's those times when she just _tears_, buttons be damned).

She steps out of her dress and sighs with delight as she feels his bare chest. Her hands reach out to trace over the familiar muscle, tracing over the scars, unconsciously doing an inventory to assure herself there are no new ones. "Somebody missed me," she murmurs haughtily as she nips at his bottom lip, arms wrapped tightly around him as she pushes herself closer. His nimble fingers brush aside her bra to cradle her breasts and she sighs in ecstasy at the contact. She reaches for his pants, pushing them down and reaching inside his boxers, nearly panting at how hard how he is and how ready they both are.

Oliver breaks the kiss to slide his fingers down her navel, smirking at the wetness he finds. "Well, somebody missed me too." He's about to say something else, but thinks better of it, kissing her as he thrusts home, as he finally slides home after being away for too many days.

He moves his lips to the side of her throat, planting sloppy kisses up and down the tender skin where he knows she's most sensitive as he continues to move in her. There's nothing slow or tender about it; he's relentless as if he's memorizing her all over again. But the way he hits that one spot over and over, they both know he couldn't forget her even if he tried. She whimpers as she tightens her hands around his neck, holding him closer, trying to desperately pull him in even further. He can never be close enough.

"Oliver, oh god, Oliver."

She whimpers as she feels it coming, trying to hold back just to simply stay in this moment, the ever sweet moment before the release where the anticipation is even greater than the rush.

"Come on, Felicity, _come on_," Oliver urges. His hands fumble as he pushes aside her sweaty blonde hair, his forehead resting against hers as his jaw clenches with restraint. She knows that means he's close too, that he's been aching for her during the ten days he was gone; so with one last whimper, she lets go, and he does too.

She slides down the wall a few inches, squeaking in embarrassment when he hurries to catch her. He chuckles as he grabs her, and she glares at him; yet she can't help the moan she releases when he pulls out of her. She'd just felt so full, and now she misses him already. His eyes darken at the sound, and he kisses her again, wraps his arms around her as he moves her from the wall. Her legs are too weak so he half drags her to the floor, curling her into his side as they lay on top of his suit jacket she'd discarded earlier.

"Roy patrolling?"

His voice is gruff, the sound of smooth satisfaction that follows sex, a low decibel she's immensely proud of. She moves closer towards him so she's half draped over his side, fingers lazily drawing on his chest as she stares down at him.

"Yup. He told Thea he had to work an extra shift to get her something up to Thea Queen standards for her birthday next week," Felicity says with a laugh. "So she tagged along with your mom."

"Right, her birthday. Remind me to stop at Tiffany's this week." He looks up at her to ask, "You already got her something, didn't you?"

"Of course," Felicity admits with a shrug. "I'm not a last minute shopper like you, Mr. Queen." She leans down to kiss him again, shivering with pleasure when he turns his head and his stubble rubs against her neck.

Oliver's hand trails down her side, his hand brushing over her stomach when, suddenly, he stops and sits up, his face draining of color and eyes widening in fear. "Shit. Oh, god. Felicity, I completely forgot about the baby. I just pinned you against the wall and I didn't even- are you okay? Was I too rough?"

Felicity chuckles at the realization interrupting his afterglow and tries to pull him back to lay down, but he sits steadfast and won't budge in his panic. She has no choice but to sit up too. She shivers as the air hits her exposed skin and quickly slips into the shirt he had been wearing. "Oliver." She kisses the back of his shoulder and waits until he turns his head her way before she continues. "I'm fine, I'm two months along. The baby's the size of a blueberry right now," she reassures him. Her hand rubs comforting circles against his back to ease his worries. "Didn't you read those baby books you packed?"

He hesitates before admitting, "I tried, they were just really... boring, and detailed. Too detailed. I mean, I already know how the fertilization step works. We did that just fine," he adds, tossing a wink her way.

Felicity flushes despite what they've done against the wall, despite her being pregnant with their first child. "Yes, yes, we did. Don't worry, we'll read them together." She looks up to find him smiling at her. His soft smile, the fondness and affection clear in his blue eyes, is better than all the Skype conversations they've had this week. She wraps her arms around his neck and drops another kiss on his shoulder before she states, "We need a bed for round two though. And I am far too pregnant to go up those steps so come on, up you go."

"I thought you just said the baby's the size of a blueberry," Oliver accuses.

But he follows her command, standing straight up so she can wrap her legs around his waist for the piggyback ride up the stairs. He kicks aside their clothes and she makes a mental note to look for her underwear in the morning. Last thing she needs is Sara to stop by for breakfast in the morning and find her panties in plain sight. She would never hear the end of that.

"Are you going to be one of those women who say they're not pregnant enough for the things you want to do, but too pregnant for the things you don't want to do?" Oliver arches an eyebrow at her, his hands tickling at her bare thighs as he take the stairs two at a time. She squirms in his hold and he only tightens his grip.

Felicity shrugs playfully, her hands tightening around his shoulders as she holds on for the ride. She's still scared of heights, but she's never scared of anything when she's in his arms.

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

_the end ~_


End file.
